Zero Suit Samus
Zero Suit Samus refers to Samus Aran when she is wearing her Zero Suit. The name "Zero Suit Samus" was coined in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which Samus appears as a playable character with and without her Power Suit. Zero Suit Samus is playable in Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid: Other M, and in Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Zero Suit Samus also makes non-playable appearances in the Special Endings of Metroid Prime Hunters, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid: Samus Returns, as well as the intro of Corruption. ''Metroid: Other M Art Folio The Art Folio preorder bonus for the game utilizes the name "Zero Suit Samus" for the first time outside the context of ''Super Smash Bros. "When my Power Suit is deactivated, my Zero Suit is the outfit of choice. In the rare moments when my equipment malfunctions, this is all I have to rely on - fortunately, the streamlined design enables acrobatic movement and the Paralyzer is all that I need to get me out of tight spots." ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Zero Suit Samus is a playable character. After Samus uses her Final Smash, the Zero Laser, her Power Suit falls off, leaving her in only the Zero Suit. The respective shield button on the player's controller can also be held on the character selection screen, to trigger Zero Suit Samus starting instead. Zero Suit Samus' functions as a separate fighter with her own armament and combat style, in much the same way that Princess Zelda has an alter-ego, Sheik, with different moves. As in the Metroid games, Zero Suit Samus is more vulnerable, but also quicker and more maneuverable. She carries her emergency pistol, now named the Paralyzer. Created for Brawl is a Plasma Whip capability with the Paralyzer which she can use as both attacks and tether recoveries, acting as a replacement of the Grapple Beam she would use with her Power Suit. Additionally, her down move, Flip Jump, involves her springing off the ground, and she can kick opponents dealing high damage. When Zero Suit Samus emerges, the pieces of her Power Suit lying on the ground can be picked up and thrown at other fighters. Zero Suit Samus' Final Smash is Power Suit Samus. Resembling the Crystal Flash (though it does not heal Samus in any way), the move drags in nearby enemies and blasts them away with damage. When the attack is finished, the Power Suit is restored. In Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary, Samus is first seen breaking into the base of the Subspace Army in her Zero Suit form. She comes across Pikachu being drained of its electrical power, and frees it out of compassion, summoning a security force of R.O.B.s. Pikachu assists Samus in her search out of gratitude. Later, she comes across her Power Suit, but is confronted by two Shadow Bug clones mimicking her Power Suit. After their defeat she is able to recover her Power Suit and uses it by default in later levels, but it is possible to switch between forms when desired. Once the level is cleared the player can choose either form at will in cleared levels and levels that allow the player to choose any character. Her name on the character select screen is misspelled "Zaro Suit Samus". Here is a list of Zero Suit Samus' moves. Zero Suit Samus, like most Brawl characters, has unused sound effects for hits at high damage percentages.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rliFHvrRwB0 She also had an unused trophy, kneeling with the Paralyzer, and was intended to have a unique victory theme, like Meta Knight.http://tcrf.net/Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl Trophies Sticker information Gallery SSBB E3 Zamus.png|Zero Suit Samus' reveal at E3. File:Zero Suit Samus alt Brawl.jpg Zero Suit Samus.jpg Zero Suit Samus SSBB1.jpg|Zero Suit Samus with her Paralyzer. Zero Suit Samus SSBB2.jpg|Zero Suit Samus doing a handstand. Zero Suit Samus SSBB4.jpg|Zero Suit Samus preparing to use her laser whip. Samus SSBB7.jpg|Samus' Power Suit falls off and Zero Suit Samus is now playable. Pzss.PNG|Samus with Pikachu in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. Zerosuit samus 071008c-l.jpg|Samus uses her Plasma Whip on Pit. Basic04 070705d-l.jpg|Samus about to use her Side Smash on Link. File:SSBB stock photo.png|Zero Suit Samus "grapples" Wario in a stock photo included in every copy of Brawl. File:Unused Zamus Brawl trophy.png|Unused trophy. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Zero Suit Samus was not revealed in the debut trailer despite the appearance of the Zero Laser. A Nintendo Direct presentation on April 8, 2014 confirmed Zero Suit Samus as returning. The April 8 date coincided with the European release of ''Zero Mission in 2004. Characters capable of changing forms (Zelda, Samus and Pokemon Trainer) no longer transform and are now separate characters, so Zero Suit Samus is selectable independently from her suited self, and the Zero Laser no longer destroys her Power Suit. Like the suited Samus, Zero Suit Samus' appearance is an amalgamation of all of her physical appearances. She takes the Zero Suit design and beauty mark from Other M, along with a similar face, but retains her blue eyes, taller and athletic build and hairstyle from Zero Mission and Brawl, though with the Other M bangs. Her kick and fist attacks have been augmented with Jet Boots and metal bracelets. Replacing Plasma Wire as her recovery is Boost Kick, and her new Final Smash is an attack with her Gunship. She jumps into it and fires twin lasers at opponents in a first-person view similar to the Dragoon item and Snake's Final Smash. The Gunship is also part of her new entrance, where she jumps down from it as it flies away. Zero Suit Samus is shorter in height in both versions than in Brawl. On the Boxing Ring stage in Wii U, each character has their own title in the background. Zero Suit Samus is The Warrior Within. In the UK version, it is Low Armour, High Agility. amiibo (Nintendo.com) Zero Suit Samus's amiibo was released on June 11, 2015 in Japan, June 26th in Europe, and September 11th in North America. Zero Suit Samus Series: Super Smash Bros. Release Date: September 2015 "Samus™ is far from helpless when her Power Suit is deactivated. With her Zero Suit, she doesn’t have the firepower she's famed for but is in full possession of the agility and athleticism she gained through her childhood training with the Chozo. Without the armor, she's also much, much faster. The weapon she carries is a self-protection device known as a Paralyzer that stops enemies cold." The Zero Suit Samus amiibo can be used in titles other than Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, and unlock various bonuses: *''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy Plus'' - Unlocks a Samus-themed paint job for the YF-23. *''Amiibo Tap: Nintendo's Greatest Bits'' - Unlocks random timed demos of NES and SNES games, including Metroid and Super Metroid. *''Bayonetta 2'' (Nintendo Switch) - Unlocks a Galactic Bounty Hunter costume based on Samus's appearance in Metroid (also able to be purchased ingame). *''Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash'' - Unlocks a trophy of Chibi-Robo imitating the pose of the respective amiibo figure for the Toy Capsule Machine. *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' - Unlocks the Whip ability for Kirby. *''Mario Kart 8/''Deluxe - Unlocks a Samus skin for the Mii. *''Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' - Unlocks a Zero Suit Paint Job in the Campaign, which increases the amount of Slow Beam AUX ammo obtained to packs of 5. *''Metroid: Samus Returns'' - Unlocks a Reserve Tank for use ingame, and a Sound Test after completing the game. *''Miitopia'' - Unlocks a Zero Suit costume for the Mii. *''Style Savvy: Fashion Forward'' - Unlocks the Jet Boots, or Bounty Hunter Boots, as an accessory. *''Super Mario Maker'' - Changes the Mario sprite to Zero Suit Samus. *''Yoshi's Woolly World/''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World - Unlocks a Zero Suit Samus color scheme for Yoshi. Palutena's Guidance *Pit: "Who's that woman?" *Palutena: "That's Zero Suit Samus." *Palutena: "She usually wears heavy armor, but not in this incarnation. Even so, she's still pretty powerful." *Pit: "She has some pretty hurty-looking equipment. Getting kicked by those Jet Boots has gotta sting!" *Palutena: "You have a good deal of "hurty-looking equipment" yourself, Pit." *Pit: "Yeah, and can you believe that there are some fighters that battle empty handed? Crazy!" *Palutena: "It's all about discipline, not weaponry. Don't worry, though. When we get home, I'll enroll you in Palutena's Boot Camp. That'll fix you right up." *Pit: "Or I can just keep my weapons. Yeah, let's do that." *Palutena: "Anyway, Zero Suit Samus is a difficult target to hit. Keep your attack sure and ready." Smash Tips "'''Zero Suit Samus's Origins' – Samus first donned her blue Zero Suit in the 2004 title Metroid: Zero Mission."'' ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Official Game Guide'' ;Trophy Description:"Without her Power Suit, Samus Aran may not have her usual strength, special moves or over-powered arm cannon, but her Jet Boots definitely kick things up a notch in their own way. The Paralyzer, her gun, does just what you’d expect it to, but it can also turn into a whip for attacking and grabbing onto edges while falling." ;Strategy:"Without her Power Suit, you might expect Samus to be less powerful, but this isn’t the case. Zero Suit Samus makes up for her Power Suit’s absence with her Jet Boots, Paralyzer, and increased mobility. Without that heavy suit, Zero Suit Samus becomes one of the lighter characters in the game - she now has some of the best jumps in the game and increased ground speed as well. Her recovery is good, aided by the height of her jumps and her ability to grab the edge with her Plasma Whip. Compared to Samus with her Power Suit, she doesn’t have as strong of a long-range game, but she has a better up-close game. Being a lightweight character fighting up close, though, means you have to rely on your speed and defense a lot more. Zero Suit Samus has two ways to stun opponents with her Paralyzer weapon. The first is her Down Smash, which is an essential part of her set of moves. Second is her Paralyzer Special. Charging up the Paralyzer Special extends its range but shoots a slower projectile. Opponents hit by the slower projectile will be stunned for a longer period of time. To effectively use her Plasma Whip, hit with just the end of it for the most knockback. This is also a good keepout tool to slow opponents’ approaches and control the pace of a match. Don’t forget you can also use this for recovery! Her Flip Jump attack takes some getting used to, but once you learn the spacing for it, the kick attack is useful and launches quite far. Flip Jump also has some invincibility, making it a little more usable. Boost Kick is mainly for attacking opponents who are high up or for racking up damage. If you’re only looking to hit someone on a platform above you, use Up Smash instead. In general, you want to set up traps with your stun options while keeping opponents away with Plasma Whip and your grapple. Zero Suit Samus’s grapple should not be underestimated with its impressive range matched with her incredible speed. It is extremely effective for following up on long-range Paralyzer shots or Plasma Whip pokes, which tend to force opponents into shielding. Once you land a grapple on an opponent, Down Throw into Forward or Up Air is great for racking up damage at low percentages and even getting a KO at higher percentages. You can also use the grapple in the air as an attack to poke opponents and control space. Use Zero Suit Samus’s fast attack speed to punish opponents’ mistakes and build up as much damage as possible. Note that her Up Tilt has some invincibility at the tips of her feet, which should help against airborne opponents. Since her Down Tilt pops opponents into the air diagonally, follow this up with something like her Dash Attack. In the air, Neutral Air deals good damage but is awkward to land. Forward Air hits twice for decent damage, but it doesn’t knockback very far. For KOs while airborne, your best bet is Back Air attack, though her Up Air is also effective. Down Air on airborne opponents can meteor smash as well, but only if you’re willing to KO yourself with it. From the ground, your best bets for KOs are Side Smash, up Smash, and Flip Jump into kick. When guarding the edge, use Paralyzer, Plasma Whip, and Flip Jump." Gallery Trivia *In other language versions of Smash Bros., this version of Samus is either referred to as "without armor/suit" (Samus Sans Armure in French/'Samus Sans Combinaison' in Canadian French) or Samus Zero (in both Spanish versions). The only versions to properly translate "Zero Suit" are German, Portuguese and Italian. *Her Boxing Ring title in European Spanish is La Bella Guerrera Galáctica (The Beautiful Galactic Warrior). Appearances *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (GBA, 2004) :*''Metroid Zero Mission'' Japanese commercial *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (GCN, 2004) *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (DS, 2006) *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (Wii, 2007) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii, 2008) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' (Wii, Japan-only 2009) *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (Wii, 2009) *''Metroid: Other M'' (Wii, 2010) :*''TV Commercial :60 Spot'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (3DS, 2014) *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Wii U, 2014) *''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (3DS, Normal Mode ending only, 2017) ru:Самус в Нулевом Костюме Category:Characters Category:Samus Aran Category:Zero Suit Samus Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Trophies Category:Stickers